Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an operating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating apparatus for operating a bicycle component.
Background Information
Often, a bicycle is provided with an operating apparatus for operating a bicycle component such as a gear changing device of a bicycle. A conventional operating apparatus is known that basically comprises a base member, a ratchet, a pawl member and an operating member. The ratchet has a plurality of ratchet teeth, and is rotatably provided on the base member. The ratchet is biased in a first direction around the ratchet axis. The pawl member is pivotally provided on the base member to regulate the rotation of the ratchet. The pawl member comprises a first pawl portion for positioning the ratchet by engaging with one of the plurality of ratchet teeth and a second pawl portion for regulating the rotation of the ratchet by engaging with one of the plurality of ratchet teeth in a state in which the first pawl portion is away from the ratchet. The operating member is provided on the base member for operating the pawl member and rotating a ratchet to operate the gear changing device. One example of such conventional operating apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1998-194187).
In this kind of conventional operating apparatus, the engagement between the first pawl portion and the ratchet teeth is released by pivoting the operating member from an initial position to an operating position so that the ratchet rotates in the first direction. Next, the second pawl portion engages with the ratchet teeth and temporarily regulates the rotation of the ratchet in the first direction. Thereafter, when the operating member returns to the initial position, the second pawl portion will separate from the ratchet teeth; at the same time, the first pawl portion will engage with ratchet teeth that are different from before the operation, and the ratchet will rotate in the first direction by an amount of one tooth of the ratchet teeth.